


Contractual Reevaluations

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, but what else is new in my stories?, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: The arrangement they agreed to is great, don't get them wrong, but it's just not enough anymore.





	Contractual Reevaluations

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Written Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915874)

He had only just shoveled a massive bite of rice and beef in to his mouth, starved after a long day at the office with no breaks for food, when Hashirama dropped the proverbial bomb on him. Perhaps if he had actually been listening to his friend speak rather than tuning out in favor of his meal he might have had a little warning and not choked on some beef like an idiot and sprayed his mouthful across the restaurant table.

“-and then he introduced me to his ex-husband who, I have to say, is such a nice man. Much nicer than Akimichi-san is. I’m not sure how those two would have ever gotten together but it’s none of my business, I suppose. Are you alright?”

“Wait, back up,” Madara broke in once he could breathe again, waving a hand through the air as though to clear away all other topics. “The Akimichi clan head is gay?”

“You didn’t know that?” Hashirama tilted his head questioningly.

Spluttering, Madara snapped, “No! I didn’t!”

“I mean, it’s not a big deal. You’re gay too.”

“Does Tobirama know!?”

“That you’re–?”

“Not me, you idiot! About Akimichi-san! Does your brother know that the Akimichi clan head is gay!?”

Hashirama scrunched up his face in confusion. “Well, he was right there while we were chatting about the ex-husband and he didn’t exactly look surprised so I’d say yes?”

Setting his chopsticks down with a deceptive amount of calm, Madara very carefully stood from the table and reached in to his pocket for enough money to cover both of their meals. On his way passed his friend’s chair he leaned down to shove his face up close to Hashirama’s and snarled.

“This is _terrible_ and I am _furious_ with you for not telling me earlier.”

With that he left, completely ignoring Hashirama’s protesting squawks asking him what that was supposed to mean. Already his thoughts were turning to more important matters.

Somewhere at home, in one of the secret drawers in the desk he kept in his home office, there lay a carefully preserved letter. Madara was uncomfortably aware that Tobirama had only sent that letter to him because at the time he had been the only other gay man his now-lover knew. Although they still continued to have _coitus_ , as Tobirama insisted upon calling it, they had never quite gotten around to discussing exactly what they were to each other. Sex did not a relationship make, no matter how attached Madara found himself getting with each morning he stayed for a terribly cooked breakfast and every evening he indulged in his lover’s ever-curious bedroom experiments.

Tobirama wasn’t the only one who had learned a few things over the past few months. Until now Madara hadn’t even realized that some of these kinks existed, let alone the fact that he enjoyed them.

There was only one thing he could do at the moment – at least, there was only one thing he could do aside from subjecting himself to the mortifying and possibly heartbreaking ‘what are we’ conversation he’d been putting off for a while. If Tobirama was aware now that he had other options then Madara was just going to have to convince him that he was the _best_ option and that straying down other avenues would not be half as pleasant. He knew just the way to do it.

Although he wasn’t nearly the sensor his lover was Madara was still fairly gifted in his own right and it wasn’t all that hard to locate Tobirama’s chakra, conveniently all alone in the one training area no one else but the two Senju brother’s seemed to enjoy. An unholy combination of Hashirama’s overzealous chakra gone wild and Tobirama’s imagination allowed to fly free, the last patch of heavy forest not cleared away was infested with monstrous animals of gargantuan size, poisonous flora indistinguishable from their harmless cousins, and even some worrisome trees which were rumored to be sentient. The citizens had come to call it the Forest of Death after the third idiot wandered inside alone to never be heard from again – and it was Tobirama’s favorite place to train. Madara generally tried not to think about why.

Using the other man’s chakra as a beacon drew him perhaps half a mile passed the border of the fence outside the area. He found Tobirama engaged in a mock battle with two of his own clones, sweat dripped down his temples from the exertion and his thin training shirt sticking to him in all sort of interesting ways. Madara bared his teeth in feral appreciation of the sight even as he stomped over to interrupt it.

“Careful!” one of the Tobirama copies barked, only just managing to stop himself from unleashing a suiton which would have caught Madara up in its path.

He ignored the warning, activating his Sharingan to glare between all three and then huff in irritation when he realized that these were no ordinary clones. They were kage bunshin and therefore indistinguishable from their original even to his famed dōjutsu.

“Which one of you is the real one?” he growled. All three of them looked at each other, sighing in recognition that no more training would be done until Madara had whatever he wanted, and then two of them disappeared in dual clouds of smoke. Madara was across the clearing and pressing the true Tobirama back against a tree before the air was clear again.

“Madara?” Tobirama sounded a little confused, though not upset, and he took that as a good sign.

“I want you,” Madara growled, hands already peeling away damp outer layers to caress the pale skin underneath. “I want you right here, right now.”

Rather than any coherent answer all he heard was a muffled groan, strong arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. Tobirama might not have had any experience when they first went to bed together but he was a fast learner with an active imagination; they’d done more than their fair share of exploring in the meantime, long enough for him to get comfortable with anything Madara could possibly throw at him and give back as good as he got.

Madara, however, hadn’t exactly had much time to prepare on his frantic march over here. He didn’t happen to have anything on him to get in to the really fun scenes they sometimes created, although he was certain he could have come up with many uses for the chakra wire wrapped around one of his ankles. For now the best course of action seemed to be simply doing things the old fashioned way without trying to be fancy about it. He was thankful that he at least happened to have something on him which could serve as lubrication – something they had tested before in yet another ‘emergency’ situation quite like this one, unplanned and full of urgency.

Shameless noises dripped from Tobirama’s lips like honey as Madara ground their lower halves together, hands tracings along the edges of delicious muscles. No matter how many times he had this man he found that it would never be enough to satiate his thirst. Every moment they were apart he was alone in a desert, parched and dying, and every time they met again behind closed doors he drank and drank until sometimes he thought might drown in everything that was Tobirama. It would be a good death, if nothing else.

Teeth sank in to his bottom lip, prompting him to pull away with a ragged gasp and making room for Tobirama to twist and bite down on his neck instead.

“Are you going to devour me?” Madara asked darkly, thoughtlessly. His partner shivered against him.

“Would you let me?”

Madara closed his eyes, unable to answer. He would. Without question he would allow Tobirama to consume him like flame, burning bright and then burning out, but certainly right now was not the proper time to admit to that sort of thing. Instead he rocked their hips together once more before reaching between them to frantically pull at the fastenings of the other man’s trousers. They parted as easily as they always did.

A brief struggle ensued as he shoved Tobirama’s clothing down without removing his shoes, nearly toppling him over when the material twisted about his ankles. It took a moment for them both to see passed the rising heat to sort it out and then Madara was pressing his lover back against the tree again, lifting one leg to wrap around his hip and give him access to the treasures below. Tobirama moaned freely when the first finger entered him, curling to stroke along his walls and spread the slick as much as possible before a second figure joined to stretch him open.

Just watching the man writhe on his fingers was enough to have Madara panting even before he’d had any attention himself. Nothing in this world could ever match the sight of Tobirama with his head thrown back, lips parted and skin flushed, body quivering as he cried for more. Although he hadn’t exactly been with many people before they fell in to their oddly undefined relationship, Madara knew without doubt that he could never want another again.

He stretched his partner as quickly as he dared, adding a fourth finger briefly more to tease than for anything else, and made sure to avoid that bundle of sensitive nerves he knew Tobirama would be dying for him to touch. Nothing made the man howl quite like prostate stimulation – except maybe that one night they experimented with an extremely low-level raiton. Sometimes Madara would swear that the screams from that night were still lingering in the rafters of his home, slipping in to his dreams when he least expected it. They were always very good dreams.

When he pulled his fingers away Tobirama gave a needy keen and arched in to him. Madara shushed him with soothing noises, bending his neck to press kisses against that pretty mouth and murmuring nonsensical praise. Once the younger man had been pacified Madara slid his hands under both pale thighs and lifted to shove him higher up the tree. He gave Tobirama a moment to wrap both legs around his waist then freed one of his hands to reach below and guide himself to the dripping entrance awaiting him. Both of their eyes fell closed as the scorching heat of his lover welcomed him, bearing down on his shaft with both gravity and an insistent roll of pale hips.

This was where he belonged, where he wanted to stay, and he was determined to make Tobirama believe that too. What he could not say with words he hoped to say with his body and his actions. Madara had never been the most eloquent of men but this was sort of an important subject to him; if ever there was a time for him to be convincing it would be now.

Sharp sounds and heavy breaths filled the clearing, neither of them worried in the slightest that they might be disturbed here. Madara drank in each gasp and whine like the finest shochu, increasing his efforts for every shout, and all the while he did his best to drive his partner mad with kisses, bites, half mumbled words that he paid very little attention to. With every thrust Tobirama writhed against him in that way of his which indicated he was all but lost to the pleasure. His eyes were foggy and distant, unseeing, but they managed to focus sharply on Madara when the two of them finally locked gazes to stare hotly at one another.

Miniscule, almost unnoticeable twitches in the muscles around his eyes were the first sign Madara spotted that his partner was at the edge, followed by the way he squinted tightly, trying to keep his eyes open and failing under the overwhelming onslaught. Shortly after the rest of his body began to tense and Madara groaned, increasing his pace and shifting as much as he could until he found that spot inside at last.

Tobirama screaming in his ear did nothing to deter him; it encouraged him. He could pinpoint the exact moment when his lover fell over the edge and Madara fucked the man through his orgasm for as long as he could before his own body gave in as well, white-hot pleasure rushing through him in waves that very nearly folded his knees underneath him. Staying upright was suddenly the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his life but he held on knowing the alternative was to drop Tobirama – rather counterproductive to his efforts to show Tobirama that he would always be there to support him.

Both of them gasped for breath in the aftermath, Madara’s bodyweight pressed forward to trap Tobirama against the tree and drop his head on the man’s shoulder, nuzzling in to his neck. Fingers pulled through his tangled hair but he didn’t have the energy to care about the light sting on his scalp when they got caught in the worst of his knots.

Just as he thought he’d managed to catch his breath he groaned and lost it again when Tobirama rolled his hips in a circle, grinding down in to him one last time.

“Mmmm,” he hummed in satisfaction. “Pleasant. Unexpected. Not unwelcome.” Madara smiled, as endeared as he always was with his partner’s inability to speak properly in the afterglow.

“So glad you approve,” he drawled.

“Indeed. Reason?”

“Er, no reason. I just…needed you.”

Tobirama squirmed until Madara lifted his head, their eyes meeting and neither of them wearing any expression at all until Tobirama lifted one brow with a slow smirk dawning on his lips. “Please continue to need me.”

Always – he almost said it. The word came so close to escaping but Madara clamped his teeth down at the last second and bit off the promise he wanted to make, uncertain still if he would receive the same in kind. He covered his near-slip with a wicked expression and a suggestive waggling of his eyebrows. Then he went about carefully extracting them from the cumbersome position he had working their bodies in to, lifting Tobirama’s weight and locking his knees against the sensation of that tight heat slipping off of him.

Their little adventure had hardly been planned so neither of them happened to have anything with which to clean themselves off. Madara flushed when Tobirama solved the problem by snatching up his already damp shirt, staining the material white with nary a care. He could always use one of his markers to transport himself home and thus avoid being seen in such a compromising state.

Madara found himself feeling a little awkward then, unsure of what to say now. Dangerous emotions were running too close to the surface for him to trust his own behavior if he stayed but he was loathe to give the impression that all he wanted was fuck and run. He dithered uncharacteristically as they both struggled back in to their clothing and when Tobirama looked over at him questioningly he panicked, pulling the other close and crashing their mouths together again in the hopes of giving himself more time to think of something to say. Unfortunately such an action had the complete opposite effect of making him lose track of words altogether. Kami but he could spend hours doing nothing but kissing this man and consider it time well spent.

When they pulled apart his head was blissfully empty. A thoughtless smile threatened to spread until Tobirama chuckled quietly and stepped away.

“If memory serves, were you not supposed to be having lunch with my brother today?”

“He’s fine. Probably. I left him at the restaurant.” Madara shrugged and Tobirama shook his head.

“And afterwards?” he probed. “I thought you had a meeting scheduled with the Aburame representative?”

Madara jerked, eyes blowing wide and mouth spitting curses. “I forgot! Shit! What time is it? You can never see the blasted sun in this stupid forest!”

“Go,” Tobirama bid him laughingly. With one last frantic kiss Madara bounded away at top speed, leaving the younger man behind to stare wistfully after him.

Watching Madara leave was as bittersweet as it always had been for Tobirama, hoping he would come back again and never knowing if this time would be the last before the other man realized that the purpose of their liaisons had long been fulfilled. The letter which had begun their affair was never far from his mind these days and of late he had been seriously considering writing another. Written words had always come more easily to him than those spoken. Ink and paper did not judge; he could make as many rough drafts as he wanted, agonize over the phrasing as much as he liked, and Madara would never have to know.

It had taken over a dozen tries to get the first letter right and that had been before any of this _meant_ something to him. Obviously he planned to go the rest of his life without mentioning such things to Madara.

Thoughtful, physically sated, and more than a little emotionally confused, Tobirama collected the weapons he’d been using to train and reached for the mark in his bedroom at home, appearing there less than a second later. His soiled shirt was dropped in to the laundry basket. The rest of his clothing he stripped away as well, dirty and sweat soaked as they were. Now completely nude, he sat down at the desk in the corner of the room, pulling out a sheaf of parchment and rooting around until he’d found his favorite pencil.

And then he drew a blank.

How exactly did one compose such a request as he wished to make? Despite all the times he’d over-analyzed every word of every conversation which passed between them he still had no concrete evidence whether Madara might wish to pursue a true relationship with him. For all he knew the other man might simply be in it for the fantastic sex. Admittedly, that had been all he himself was after at first, it was the entirety of the reason he had requested instruction in the matters of physical intimacy. Somewhere along the way he had gotten attached and he still wasn’t sure how. It had been a sudden realization, a jolt of awareness that woke him from a dead sleep and left him staring down at the man snoring on his chest with a startled awe. _So this is love_ , he’d thought. _Fascinating._

For a few days he had merely reveled in these new intriguing feelings, examining them from every angle and simply enjoying the rushing skipping jangling beat of his heart whenever Madara bestowed him with some form of affection, be it a tender-seeming kiss captured in stolen moments or a riding crop against his backside while he begged for release. After perhaps a week had passed, only then did it occur to him that it would be much more pleasant if these feelings were returned.

He wasn’t an idiot. Tobirama was more than aware that romance and love were things most people spent their entire lives seeking, those all-important desires which had inspired many a song or play, but until he had experienced it for himself he had never understood the draw of it all. He understood now.

And he also understood the songs of yearning for a love not returned. Coming to the realization that Madara may not want the same things as he did had been unexpectedly painful.

It took several hours and countless discarded sheets of paper before Tobirama was satisfied that the letter represented his true feelings as well as he would be able to express them. Not too much emotion because he didn’t want to overwhelm his lover or make him feel guilty in the event he gave a negative answer. It was, in Tobirama’s opinion, as much of a masterpiece of an offer as his first had been, persuasive without being pushy, cordial without being overly familiar. All he needed to do was gather the courage to hand it over and patiently await a reply.

The plan had been to slip it in Madara’s mailbox as he had the first, of course. He had no desire to watch the initial reactions to his request just in case they were unfavorable. Waiting for Madara to rephrase his possible refusal in to more polite words – or as polite as such a vitriolic man was capable of – seemed much safer for his heart. He’d never had it broken before and he wasn’t certain how he might handle it.

Such carefully laid plans, however, were bound to go awry in some manner. He really should have known that. And he really should have cleaned up the mess he’d made of his room the very moment he sensed Madara’s chakra signature approaching but instead he froze in a rare moment of indecision. Had they agreed to meet after the man’s meeting was over? He couldn’t recall. By the time he gathered himself enough to look about and see the chaos spread around him it was too late, his lover was already letting himself through the front door and marching unerringly down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“We need to talk,” Madara was saying as he came through the door, stopping both his words and his steps with a strangled noise. “You’re naked. Why are you naked again? No wait, don’t answer; I’m sure I don’t actually want to know. Did you have an entire research binge while I was gone?”

“No.”

“Then what’s all this?”

He leaned down to reach for one of the balled up drafts closest to him and Tobirama’s heart jumped up in to his throat. It didn’t matter _which_ draft that was, it wasn’t the right one. Only the letter still in his hand was fit for consumption and without any idea of how else to distract him, Tobirama thrust his final copy outwards and leapt across the room to shove it in Madara’s face before he could reach the other.

“This. It’s for you.”

“Oh?” Both scraggly black eyebrows lifted in question but Madara took the sheet from him, standing upright again and setting about reading it immediately. Tobirama swallowed thickly and marveled at the twisting sensation in his abdomen. How rare it was for him to experience anxiety like this.

Nervous. He was nervous. How novel and yet also terrifying. He listened with a stiff spine as Madara murmured half sentences out loud to himself while he read.

“ _Excellent chemistry…more fruitious than originally expected…a new path should you agree to follow it…come to the realization_ – that you’re in love with me!?” Madara’s head jerked up so quickly it almost seemed in danger of snapping off and Tobirama flinched at the incredulity in his tone, shifting his weight and fixing both eyes on a point somewhere over the other man’s shoulder.

“You did not finish reading,” he pointed out. Madara growled.

“Don’t be stupid. Am I reading this right? Did you actually write me a formal letter just to say that you…that you have real feelings for me?” There was something hesitant coloring his words but Tobirama wasn’t certain if that was a good or bad sign.

“I did,” he said, adding no inflection so as not to influence any further response.

The other man gave him a long, hard look before eventually he ground out between his teeth, “Who does that, Tobirama? Who the fuck writes a letter for this stuff?”

“Me?” He wasn’t sure if the question was asked in want of an answer or it was simply rhetorical but figured the safest bet must be to answer it. It appeared that he had guessed wrong, though, as Madara’s left eye twitched in the way which usually said he was just barely holding on to his temper.

“You and your stupid letters. If you’re in love with me than just say so to my face!”

“Fine. I believe myself to have fallen in love with you and if you would take the time to consider having me as more than a sexual partner I would be…grateful.”

It wasn’t nearly as eloquent as the letter had been but he thought it was pretty good for being put on the spot like that. Tobirama deliberately avoided shifting his weight again and strove to keep his expression in check. Should Madara chose to reject his overtures, there was absolutely no way he would give the man a chance to see him mourn the loss of something he’d never had in the first place. It simply wouldn’t do to appear weak to one of the few people who could hurt his heart as well as his body.

Tobirama was rather glad he had prepared himself for this as the prospect of rejection was looking more and more likely with every incomprehensible syllable Madara spluttered, seemingly enraged beyond words.

“You _imbecile_ ,” Madara exploded at last. “I’ve been worried for _nothing_!” The words were hardly out of his mouth when he lurched forward to drag Tobirama towards him by both shoulders and press their mouths together in a frantic kiss, even more frantic than it had been before their sudden coupling in the forest. While Tobirama couldn’t say he fully understood what was going on, he could definitely appreciate the fact that Madara didn’t plan to cut away their relationship entirely, at least. That was nice. It was much better than many of the possible scenarios he had considered when he first realized that he wanted this.

“Does that mean you will consider it?” he asked, breathless and achingly hard and filled to brimming with a love he never expected to feel.

“Consider? Honestly. I love you too, jack ass. Obviously!”

“Oh. I…oh!” Tobirama blinked rapidly. Had he been smiling a moment ago? He was now. “That’s wonderful!”

“Shut up and let me make love to you,” Madara growled.

Floating in a sort of dreamy way that he had until now thought existed only in terrible romance novels, Tobirama allowed himself to be led towards the bed. He shuddered under the touch of leather clad hands, no less tender for the barrier still covering them, and sighed happily in to the kisses that almost seemed to want to devour his soul. Madara’s words from earlier that day came back to him and he smiled, pulling away to look up at his partner through hooded eyes.

“Would you let me devour you, Madara?” he asked. The body pinning him down shuddered, fingers clenching against his bare skin.

“Body and soul,” the other man rumbled.

“Good.”

Having been given permission, Tobirama hooked his leg around Madara’s hip and rolled them until he was sitting astride the only man he had ever wanted this way. Body and soul, heart and spirit, all of him for all the rest of their days and whatever forevers came after. Madara went lax against the sheets and stared up at him like a languid predator, entirely at ease with their new position. Fondness glittered openly in his dark eyes and Tobirama gave himself a moment just to soak it in.

Then he leaned forward to sink his teeth in to Madara’s neck. Being in love was nice but he certainly had no intentions of allowing it to change their already incredible sex life.


End file.
